


COMICS: Возвращение на Судьбу / Back to Destiny

by karla90



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ancients, Fan Comics, Gen, Post-Canon, Translation, WTF Kombat 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Прямое продолжение сериала "Звездные врата: Вселенная", Илай в одиночку пытается починить капсулу стазиса наперегонки со временем, но в результате сталкивается с новой неожиданной угрозой.





	COMICS: Возвращение на Судьбу / Back to Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Back to Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/384015) by American Mythology. 



> Комикс выпущен по лицензии MGM, но не является официальным продолжением сериала, создатели сериала не имеют к нему отношения, есть некоторые расхождения в фактах. Размещение: в виде ссылки. Переведено для команды Звездных Врат на Зимней фандомной битве 2018.

#### №1

[Читать на imgbox](https://imgbox.com/g/Kgo4Bd6QMh) | [Скачать cbz](https://drive.google.com/uc?authuser=0&id=1Q_xWFkqb1d_CJLZgOdK3bZw2yuFsplsa&export=download)

 

#### №2

[Читать на imgbox](https://imgbox.com/g/PMUWbuDRob) | [Скачать cbz](https://drive.google.com/uc?authuser=0&id=1fgpnStoL5R3hj-cszKYDLF4exDFoR5er&export=download)

 

#### №3

[Читать на imgbox](https://imgbox.com/g/qmzoGf69bh) | [Скачать cbz](https://drive.google.com/uc?authuser=0&id=1zwGVSSTXrmzQwa3Q3aBAEcd3U5Cu5dQQ&export=download)

 

_Сентябрь 2017 - февраль 2018_


End file.
